Generally, in order to make a copy of an object, such as a key, a user must physically possess the key and transport the key to a location having a device which is operable to reproduce the key. Alternatively, there are devices in the prior art which allow a user to impress the shape and configuration of the key in order to create a mold. The mold is then used to reproduce the key. These devices, however, may be unreliable and may not be feasible where the shape and configuration of several keys must be acquired quickly and in a covert manner. Similarly, in those situations, it may be infeasible to remove a key, of which a copy is desired, from its home environment, for various reasons. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system which allows a user to acquire the shape and configuration of a key quickly, for the purposes of copying the key, without transporting the key from its home environment.